Nasib Sial, Gaara
by L.A Lights
Summary: Berkisah tentang Gaara yang bercerita tentang 'hari paling sialnya' pada sohibnya, Naruto. Tapi-ah ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Humor


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate : Teen**_

 _ **Warning : Pervert,OOC,Bit cabul.**_

 _ **L.A Lights**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hey, bung! kenapa lesu sedari tadi?" lelaki berambut pirang jabrik mirip durian bertanya pada teman disebelahnya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap lesu botol Guinnes dihadapannya.

"Gue lagi sial, bray!" sahutnya asal keluar suara sembari meneguk Guinnes hingga tinggal separo.

Uzumaki Naruto mengangguk seraya menyunggingkan cengiran kuda. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa dan bagaimana?" crocos itu si cowok yang mempunyai kumis mirip mbah-mbah, tanpa rem.

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dia meminta sebotol civas pada bartender. Lelaki yang memiliki tatto 'cinta' didahinya itu membuka suara. "Jadi begini..." dia mendongak.

Naruto yang bingung ikut mendongak saja, dan nampak kepulan uap putih keluar dari kepala sohibnya. Dan ternyata gambarannya ada disana. Persis saat Spongebob bermimpi itu lho.

 _ **Ingatan Gaara.**_

Gaara yang lagi asik makan membabi buta di KFC tiba-tiba terkejut kala seorang cewek bahenol binti molek duduk dimeja dia.

"Hay!" cewek yang akhirnya terungkap bernama Yamanaka Ino, menyapa dia dibarengi senyuman menggodanya.

Gaara yang kebetulan sangat hafal arti senyum dan maknanya tersedak paha ayam yang dia gigit. "Serius?"

Yamanaka Ino mengangguk sembari berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Gaara yang masih duduk terbengong. Ino menoleh hingga rambutnya berkibar-kibar mirip bendera setengah tiang. Ino menyeringai sexy seraya jemarinya terangkat memberi arahan untuk Gaara mengikuti.

"Hehehe." Gaara nyengir lumba-lumba dan secepat gundala cabut ngikutin Ino.

 **Naruto :** "Alamak! Sexy banget tuh cewek." hebohnya kencang lagi keras kala kepulan asap dikepala Gaara menampakkan persis seperti sebuah adengan video.

Singkat cerita sampailah keduanya di Apartemen Ino. Gaara sudah cengar-cengir ngeres binti bokep sedari tadi sambil mendudukkan dirinya diranjang kamar Ino.

"Ayuk~" Ino membuat suaranya amat menggoda bagi pendengaran Gaara.

"ROGER!" keringat segede biji durian numpuk di jidat Gaara. Dengan cepat semua pakaian dia lucuti hingga menyisakan sempak pink gambar Hello kitty *Author tepar*

Ino ketawa-ketiwi mesum campur ngeres melihat 'shometing' dibalik sempak Gaara. Lekas Ino membuka semua pakaiannya hingga tubuhnya yang bak model terekpos dengan jelas. Minus kutang plus sempak ungu masih dia pakai.

Gaara ngeces deras sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ino. Kedua tangannya siap buat grepe-grepe. Tapi...

 _ **Ingatan Gaara END.**_

"LHO! KENAPA BERHENTI GAARA?!" Naruto sewot dengan tampang full ngeres plus kecewa super berat.

"Gue sial banget plus apes banget." Gaara mendesah dengan sendirinya.

"Sial bagaimana wong bisa 'gituan' sama cewek bahenol kok sial."

Gaara menepuk bahu sohib durennya tersebut. "Naruto! apa kau tau kenapa adegan selanjutnya langsung aku cut?"

Naruto mendecih sembari meneguk minumannya. "Orang bodohpun taulah kalau terusannya 'gitu-gituan' kan?"

"Bukan."

"Hah?!" Naruto mangap. "Lalu?"

"Jadi begini," Gaara mengatubkan kedua tangannya. "Saat gue lagi mau 'oyeah' tiba-tiba suaminya Ino pulang. Dan otomatis gue sembunyi gelantungan diluar jendela."

Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Nah, pas suaminya itu sampai dikamar dia bilang gini. 'Wow, ternyata kau sudah siap sayang. Sebentar, gue pipis dulu.' kata suaminya dengan suara heboh. Tapi..."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat mendapat raut muka kurang enak dipandang plus gigi gemlutukan dari sohibnya.

"SI SIALAN KUTU KUPRET ITU DENGAN SEENAK UDELNYA PIPIS DI JENDELA. DAN SIALNYA PAS KENA MUKA GUE!" Gaara menggebrak meja hingga beberapa botol alkohol sedikit melayang disitu.

"A-apa?!" dagu Naruto anjlok hingga nyenggol lantai. "WEKAWEKAWEKA!" lalu ketawa orgil.

"Hey bung! bisa kau pelankan cocotmu?" jari tengah teracung dari pengunjung yang merasa terganggu.

Gaara cuek kuda nil.

 _ERROR_

"Tapi itu masih belum seberapa," Gaara naikin kedua kakinya di atas meja sembari menatap sohibnya. "Mendengarkan desah syahdu Ino dan suaminya gulat di atas ranjang bikin gue bete setengah modar! Harusnya kan gue yang ada di posisi lelaki bajingan itu."

Sweatdrop segede bola volli nemplok di jidat Naruto, dia membatin. 'Otak orang ini mulai error! Jelas-jelas dia yang bajingan main sama istri orang.'

"Kau tau," Gaara mendesah. "Saat selesai gituan. Suaminya Ino melempar kondom keluar jendela. Dan sialnya pas nemplok lagi-lagi di muka gue. Bayangkan DI MUKA GUE!" kalimat terahir sukses membuat liurnya sedikit menciprati wajah Naruto.

Naruto monyong setengah mampus.

"Tapi bukan itu yang bener-bener bikin gue marah."

"Lho, lalu apalagi coba?" Naruto garuk-garuk rambutnya bingung. Perasaan hal-hal najis yang di terima sohibnya amatlah sial.

"Suaminya Ino kebelet eek setelah habis gituan. Dan apesnya toiletnya ambrol hingga puluhan tinja memenuhi kamar mandinya." Gaara geleng-geleng dengan tampang mulai teler.

Naruto ngacung. "Biar gue tebak. Setelahnya pasti suaminya Ino naruh tinja-nya di kantong kresek terus dibuang keluar jendela. Dan kena wajah loe lagi, bener ngak?" tebak itu lelaki berkulit tan.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Gaara menoleh. "LELAKI JAHANAM ITU JONGLOK DILUAR JENDELA DAN TINJA BANGKAINYA SUKSES NEMPLOK DI WAJAH GUE SEMUA!"

GEDUBRAK!

Naruto kejungkal.

"Tapi bukan itu yang bener-bener bikin gue drop!" Gaara jedotin mukanya ke meja.

"APALAGI?!" Naruto heboh campur ngak percaya. Memangnya apa lagi hal paling sial selain tinja nemplok ke wajah? Heran dia.

Gaara menunduk dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata jarak gue bergelantungan cuman setengah meter dari tanah."

.

.

.

Naruto melotot.

.

.

.

Dagunya anjlok.

.

.

.

Kutangnya melorot.

.

.

.

"GUOBLOK!" terus kejungkal kembali.

Gaara angkat bahu cuek bebek. "Yah, namanya juga nasip sial. Hoy! Vodka dua."

 _ **END**_

 _Hehehe. Bagimana? menghibur ke?_

 _See you again._


End file.
